The real 'Spencer'
by Hking74
Summary: It's been 2 years. 2 years since anyone's seen Reid. He disappeared after the Doyle case. No-one knows anything. The team spent months looking for him, no trace, no leads, he just left work one day and no saw him again. There's been rumours of course, stories about his disappearance but the truth is no-one really know the truth.
1. Chapter 1

It's been 2 years. 2 years since anyone's seen Reid. He disappeared after the Doyle case. No-one knows anything. The team spent months looking for him, no trace, no leads, he just left work one day and no saw him again. There's been rumours of course, stories about his disappearance but the truth is no-one really know the truth.

Derek Morgan was sitting in his office filling out his paperwork. It was the anniversary of Spencer's disappearance. Every 5 minutes he would look up at the framed picture of Spencer and him on this desk. Today he wasn't getting any work done.

"Knock, knock!" Morgan looked up to see Garcia standing at the door.

"You getting any work done today" Garcia asked

"I just can't stop thinking about it, he's just gone, but he's still out there though, I just know it".

"We tried our harvest looking for him, there was no prints, no trace, nothing, if he is still out there and not in danger, he doesn't want to be found. You just go to try to find a way to let go"

"it's just hard, you know"

"yeah"

"well hotch told me to come and get you we have a case"

"okay ill be there in a minute"

"Over the last 3 weeks 6 people have been raped, and brutally stabbed to death. Each were reported missing 5 days before." Garcia started

"we have to support the CIA on this case, as all of the victims were from other countries" Hotch said

"WHAT! Why cant the CIA solve it themselves."

"We've been order to assist the CIA in the investigation, under their orders"

"Wells there's not much to go off, hopefully the CIA has more"

"Were taking the SUV's to Fairfax. Were leaving in 30".

we finally wrapped up the case. We have to stay as there is a blizzard. It was going to be a few weeks until we could go home.

"alright lets pack up and head to th hotel".

"Guys!" morgan said

The team all looked at him and eyes followed were he pointed.

It was the one person they never thought they were going to see again,

It was Spencer Reid

 **THE TRUTH IS WE ALL MISS SOMEONE AND WE ALL HOPE THAT WHERE EVER THEY ARE, THEIR MISSING US TOO**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **THOUGHTS!**

 **Comment on what you think and see if I should continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the follows and the support to continue, here's the second chapter.**

' _Reid's' point of view_

I just finished my reports and was about to head out for the day. It was then when I heard it

"Spencer, Spencer Reid" It was Morgan's voice. I could recognize it from anywhere. I thought about turning around but I couldn't. I just kept walking.

"Reid" Morgan said again. I turned my head quickly but long enough to see the entire team there.

I found my twin brother talking to some other agents. I walked over to him.

"What are they doing here" I ask him

"Who" Alex (my twin brother asked

"Turn and look"

"ohhhh, them. They are here assisting for the Steven jostion case"

I turn my head, and see them walking towards me. I didn't want to talk to them so I kept walking. I started going towards the exist with my private security following me.

They caught up to and I had turn

"Reid stop," I heard the unit chief Aaron Hotchner call

"My name isn't Spencer Reid, it never was"

"What are you talking about" JJ asks me

"Well that's classified" I comment

"What" they all say at once

"Shouldn't you be in your SUVs traveling home" I ask

"They roads out are blocked" this time David Rossi comments

"Well, it was nice chatting but I have a family to get home too so, bye"

"Wait stop, what family and you can't just leave again" Garcia said scared

"You're going to come back here until you see me again art you"

"Of course we are"

"Ahhhh" I grunted. I reached into my bag and got out my card

"Here, we will meet up and I'll explain everything to you, but let me tell you this. The Spencer Reid you know, never existed

I gave Derek Morgan my card and walked outside and got into my car

 _Derek Morgan's Point Of View_

The team and I watched as the private security opened the door for him and the car drove off

My attention turned to the card in my hand and the name in bold, I continued to stare at. The team also reading the card in my hand, and was shocked with the name:

 **Raymond Price: CIA Director of Undercover and Secret Agents**

"Raymond, what, why, who's Spencer Reid" Garcia cried

"There is no Spencer Reid, we got place" Hotch spoke

"He was undercover, that sonofabitch" I said angrily

"Morgan, calm down,"

"Calm down, how on Earth am I meant to calm down, when all those year he lied to us, all the trust, everything and we were all just his stupid assignment"

"Well we will never know unless we go and talk to him, give me the card, I'm going to set up a meeting and get to the truth. Everyone go to the hotel we all need sleep, we will sort this out tomorrow"

I took one last look at the card and gave it to hotch.

Maybe tomorrow we can get some answers

 **Comment on what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys for all the positive feedback. Here's chapter 3**

 _Raymond's Point of View._

I can't believe their here. I hoped I would never have to face them again. I walked in to my house only to be greeted my two kids Michaela (4), and Charlotte (2).

"Daddy, Daddy" My two kids ran over to me. I picked them up and gave them both a big kiss

"I missed yours today" I tell them

"Guess what I did today dad" Michaela said excited to see me. Ever since she turned 4, it's been Dad, because apparently she is now too old, to call me daddy.

"What did you today, princess" I ask her. She was definitely like me. Ever since she was 18 months old, she's been having full conversations and even reading to me.

"I kicked my soccer ball into the goal" she told me with a big grin on her face. She was never an athletical person, But charlotte, every chance she got, she was outside doing something

"Good job princess, you're going to have to show me later" I told her

Her, attention was turned back to the immediately. They were watching _Beauty and the beast._

I turn my head and notice my wife Ella looking at me from the kitchen.

"Hey" I get up to meet her. My lips pressed against hers and my hands rested on her 7 month pregnant belly.

"Hi, how was work" she asked me.

"Work was Work, How were thing here"

"Well there was a massive food fight this morning"

"So that's why you look sleep deprived".

Right than my 17 year old sister Jessica came down stairs from her bedroom. I've had her in my custody since my parents and younger sister was murdered, when I was 18. I have a relatively big family. It goes me and Alex, than Georgia… Andy. Andy was Georgia's Twin Sister, we don't talk about it that much. And then it goes Jess of course. I got custody over them as I was born 7 minutes before Alex and that's just how the law worked. I was hard taking them. I was 18 after all.

I joined the CIA when I was 12. My dad had my job that I have now. My family was rich, with our jobs of course, so after their passing it was easier to support the kids and me, but it was still hard.

"Hey" She says to me

"How was your day" I ask her

"Alright I guess, Umm Lance (her boyfriend) is coming to pick me up and were going out to the movies" she tells us.

"Alright just don't be late" I tell her.

My attention turns back to my wife as she is cooking dinner.

"Hey, I can do this, you go lay down, you shouldn't be on your feet so much" I tell her

"Its fine, you just got home from work"

"I can do this, go take a nap, I can see you're tired"

"Okay" I kiss her on the cheek and she goes to lay down

I get on to cooking dinner, when I hear

"Daddy, Dad"

 _Aaron Hotchner Point of View_

I look at the card in my hand. Studying it, looking at everything about it. The name, the CIA logo, the shades of the card, the writing, everything. I decide that the team and I need answers and I text the number.

 _This is Aaron Hotchner. The team and I need answers and we would like to take up on your offer to meet up, Can we meet tomorrow at Olives garden at 1 pm. Get back to me as soon as you can, thanks A.H_

It was about 15 minutes later when my phone beeped

 _Fine with me, R.P_

I think about what is should say back. I decided to just keep it simple.

 _Okay see you there  
_

I plop down on the bed and just stare at the text. My eyes just started to close. I chucked the phone on the bed and when to sleep. This was going to be along night.

I hope that tomorrow we just find out the truth

 **What do you think guys?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Characters Reference:_

 _Ella Price (Raymond's Wife)_

 _Michaela Price (Raymond's Daughter)_

 _Charlotte Price (Raymond's Daughter)_

 _Alex Price (Raymond's Twin brother)_

 _Jessica Price (Raymond's 17 year old sister)_

 _Georgia Jacobs (married 2 kids) (Raymond's Sister)_

 _Andy Price (Raymond's descents sister... Georgia's twin sister)_

 _Leah Price (Raymond's Mother)_

 _John Price (Raymond's Father)_

 _Morgan's Point Of View_

It was the day we will hopefully find out the truth. Hotch contacted Spencer….. Raymond last night and we were going to meet him, the real him.

As soon as my alarm went off, got ready for the day. The team and I are meeting down stairs in the café for breakfast.

"Hey" I was greeted by Garcia

"Hey baby girl" we went and sat down at the table and joined them for breakfast.

"How you holding up" Rossi asked me

"As good as I can be, I guess"

"What time are we meeting him" JJ asked

"1pm at olives garden" hotch supplied

"Alright"

 _Raymond's Point Of View_

It was 1pm. Alex and I were they waiting at olives garden. We both drinking beer just relaxing and waiting for them to come.

"Is that the" Alex asked me. I look behind me and nod. They reached the table and just stood in awkward silence.

"Are you going to sit or just stand there" I ask them. After I say that the all took a seat.

"Well this is fun" Alex said after sitting there for 10 minutes in silence.

"Why are there two of you?" Garcia asked.

"Everyone this is my twin brother Alex" I tell them.

"Right" I hear Morgan whisper.

"Why did you leave" Hotchner asked

"My assignment was over and I had a family to get home too" I tell them

"What family?"

"My wife and my two kids"

"You're a father" JJ asked

"Yes, I have a two year old and a four year old Daughters"

"So talk" Morgan said after another 5 minutes passed

"From where?"

"The beginning"

"I joined the CIA when I was twelve. I have 3 other sisters and Alex. My parents and one of my sisters … were murder when I was 18. The girls all came into my custody, as I was born before Alex. Georgia was 12 and Jessica was 2 when my parents died. I had to raise them and survive for my family. I had the CIA's support of course but when it came it was just not enough, I guess"

"Wait, you just said you have 3 sisters" Prentiss commented

"Even dead, she's still my sister" I say coldly

"Sorry" she says

"I got married when I was 20, two years before I had to go undercover"

"Will we get to meet them?" Garcia asked

"Who, my kids" she nodded

"Yea"

"I don't know maybe, if you want I guess"

"Yes please"

"Whatever, you can come over for dinner one night, wave go to go so I contact you later about dinner" me and Alex got up and left, leaving them at the table.

 **What do you guys think?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Characters Reference:_

 _Ella Price (Raymond's Wife)_

 _Raymond Price (AKA Spencer Reid, Age 32)_

 _Michaela Price (Raymond's Daughter)_

 _Charlotte Price (Raymond's Daughter)_

 _Alex Price (Raymond's Twin brother)_

 _Jessica Price (Raymond's 17 year old sister)_

 _Georgia Jacobs (married 2 kids) (Raymond's Sister)_

 _Andy Price (Raymond's descents sister... Georgia's twin sister)_

 _Leah Price (Raymond's Mother)_

 _John Price (Raymond's Father)_

* * *

" _Whatever, you can come over for dinner one night, wave go to go so I contact you later about dinner" me and Alex got up and left, leaving them at the table._

* * *

 _Raymonds Point Of View_

I was driving home. Agrrr. That was one of the worst experances of my life. That was not how I wanted it to go. Why did I have to bring Alex.

"Well that was a great lunch" Alex says saracistically.

"do you reckon theyill want to come over" he asked me.

"I don't know, Ill guess well see" I tell him.

* * *

 _Derek Morgan's Point of View_

"Well that was one of the most awkard lunches ever" JJ comments.

" Are you going to conact him" I ask our unit chief .

"Well that's a decision we have to make as a team, so who want to call" He says.

"im in" I tell him .

"me too" JJ agrees.

"me three, me four, me five" Rossi, garica and Prentiss comment.

"alright Ill call".

* * *

 _Raymond's Point of View_

I get to my home and is greeted by my wife.

"hey how was lunch" she askeds me after I give her a kiss on the lips.

"Terrible" she looks at me, studying me.

"Ill tell you about it later. Where are the girls?".

"asleep finally, after lunch the passed out" she grinned at me.

"Yea, so we have a few hours to ourselves" I said back smiling

"yea, but just until Jessica gets home".

"well she better leave us alone" I pick up Ella and carry her to our bedroom and make love to her for hours. 

_2 hours later_

"agrrr" I grown at the sound of my phone ringing.

"Price" I say into the phone.

" _Raymond"_ I hear a man say into the phone.

"Agent Hotchner, What can I help you with".

" _the team and I talked and we were wondering if we could take you up on that offer for dinner"_

"Umm" I look to Ella.

"sure" I say to him.

" _okay, when can we do it"._

"how tomorrow night?" I ask him.

" _Sounds great, see you then"._

"bye".

"what's tomorrow night" Ella askes me.

"The team is coming over for dinner tomorrow night, if that's alright with you"

"Sure"

" _Mommy, Daddy"_ i hear little whispers

"our little ones are up" I learn over and give her a Ella a kiss on the lips

 _ **Team Dinner in next Chapter**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Characters Reference:_

 _Ella Price (Raymond's Wife)_

 _Raymond Price (AKA Spencer Reid, Age 32)_

 _Michaela Price (Raymond's Daughter, Age 4)_

 _Charlotte Price (Raymond's Daughter, Age 2)_

 _Alex Price (Raymond's Twin brother)_

 _Jessica Price (Raymond's 17 year old sister)_

 _Georgia Jacobs (married 2 kids) (Raymond's Sister)_

 _Andy Price (Raymond's descents sister... Georgia's twin sister)_

 _Leah Price (Raymond's Mother)_

 _John Price (Raymond's Father)_

* * *

 _Morgan's Point of View_

We were driving in the SUV to Raymond's house dinner. I honestly didn't know if I wanted to go, put some part of me had to know everything. JJ, Garcia, Prentiss and I were travelling in one SUV and Hotch and Rossi in the other. We were on the same station talking to each other. We pulled into this really fancy neighbour near the beach. The house was in a highly gated community.

"He lives here" JJ said shocked. It was a massive place. It has a long drive way. The site of the sprawling home and its fresco terrace, swimming pool and tennis court. It had a massive backyard. With a 2 massive garages and 3 fancy sheds. Parked outside the garage was a Lamborghini aventador in red. That car would cost at least $100000 min.

"Wow" Garcia said, shocked. I pulled the car into park and got out with the rest of the team.

"Come on lets go in" Hotch says. We walked in. The house was beyond everything I could imagine. I put my hand on the door bell and rung it.

* * *

 _Ella's Point of View_

I was preparing the salads for dinner when I hear the doorbell goes off. Ray was playing with the kid and grilling food on the barque. So I go and get the door. I look through the people and see about 6 people standing there.

"Hi, you must be the BAU team. I'm Ella." I say to the people at the door. The BAU team is standing there. I open the door and move so they can come in.

"Ella, as in Raymond's wife" a tall dark man asked me. I assumed he was Derek... um Derek Morgan. I nod at them. They start introducing themselves.

"Derek Morgan" the Tall dark man says. He is definitely a ladies man. He looks like an athletically person, one who kicks down doors and is good at sports. He seems like a fun, but sarcastic person.

"Aaron Hotchner" Another man said in front. He was an alpha male. A leader. A very serious leader. Just by his actions, I could tell that he was protective of this family. He looks like a determined man. One who only cracks a smile here and there?

"David Rossi" An older man said next. Him I recognised, he wrote a few books, I'm pretty sure. He looks like a neat-freak. His suit is ironed straight and not one wringle in sight. He seems like he is an extremely intelligent but sarcastic person.

"Jennifer Jaurea" A blond women says. She's a mother. You can the love she has and the protectiveness has of those younger.

"Emily Prentiss" Another girl comments. She is very level-headed and calm. She looks like she is one to put herself at risk for others.

"Penelope Garcia". Now this girl was interesting. I think she is in a relationship with the Derek Morgan. He has her arm wrapped around her in a protective but lovely way. She looks like a fun, loving, person. A person, who doesn't trust people at first, but will give them a chance anyway. She is very quirky, not just because the way she's dressed but the way she talks.

"Follow me, everyone else is around back". I tell them.

"I brought the girls presents" Penelope Garcia said.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that" I tell her.

"Oh, I don't mind, I love kids". She replies. I show them out the back.

"Do you know what you're expecting" Derek Morgan asked me.

"No, we want to be surprised". I rest my hand on my stomach and rub circles on around it. I was dues in 6 weeks. Raymond kept making me, sit down and get off my feet, but I get bored out of my mind. I know he is just looking out for me, but it is still frustrating. I lead them outside to the deck.

* * *

 _JJ's Point Of View_

She leads us outside. We pass the insides of the house. She said they had six bedrooms and seven bathrooms. A formal living and dining room, a bright chef's kitchen with stainless steel appliances, a spacious family room with fireplace. Other amenities include a music system, a butler's pantry, a refrigerated wine cellar, and a screening room. Their backyard is massive. Lush greenery, a solar heated pool and spa, a covered patio with a barbecue area, fountains, rose bushes. There is a basketball court and tennis court, and 2 large garages which about 8 cars could fit in each.

Spencer… Raymond was grilling steaks and sausages while playing with the kids.

"Babe, their here" Ella calls out to Raymond.

 **I know I said team dinner in next chapter but, I've had a lot going on, and it's been a week and a bit since I last published, so I had to give you something. But I now promise Team Dinner in next chapter.**


	7. Authors Note

**AUTHORS UPDATE…**

 **I am wondering if anyone would like to work with me as a beta and/or a partner in writing for this story. PM if interested, next chapter up soon**

 **Hking74**


End file.
